A Different Zorro Proposal
by mjf2468
Summary: What if the New World Zorro episode "An Affair to Remember" ended differently? Victoria has known Zorro's identity since the night she spent with Diego in the windmill. Without Diego's knowledge, she has figured out his secret. Thus, when Zorro proposes to her, she takes him by surprise. Will she accept his proposal, or will she be angry with him?


Summary: What if the New World Zorro episode "An Affair to Remember" had a different result? What if Victoria has known Zorro's identity since the night she spent with Diego in the windmill? When Zorro proposes to her she has a surprise for him.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while. I also have borrowed several small ideas and some dialogue from the Lois & Clark universe. In particular, some dialogue is from the Lois & Clark episodes written by Tony Blake and Paul Jackson (ep 2 x 22) and John McNamara (ep 3 x 1). And of course, NWZ episode "An Affair to Remember" by Gary Stephen Rieck.

 **AN: Thank you for returning to one of my new stories. Hope you enjoy it. Yes, another reveal story. With a dash from another one of my most favorite shows, Lois & Clark. I couldn't help but "borrow" some of it from them for my Zorro story. It is ****_such_** **a cute story/reveal, and one of my most favorite of all time.**

Victoria had kept tight control on her anger over the past two years where a certain broad-shouldered, handsome caballero was concerned. Just because he had kept a secret from her for years, since he had returned from Spain, and continued to lie to her didn't mean she should hold any grudge against him. Surely, he would indeed tell her the secret when he thought it was best. After all, he was her best friend. Besides the love of her life. Besides the masked hero of the pueblo. He did have a lot of issues to address in his life. Understandably, he needed time to sort everything out.

Indeed, the fair senorita did indeed know the identity of her masked love. For over a year. Since that night she and Diego had to take refuge in an old windmill on their way from Santa Paula. After both men in her love quoted from the same poem to her within a day of each other, all the pieces fell into place for her, enabling her to see the entire Zorro picture.

So she waited. And hoped. And worried. And acted as if her life didn't depend upon protecting his secret, which in fact it did. For her life meant nothing if she didn't have Diego to share it with.

However, a woman only had so much patience in which to get through life. And Victoria got to the end of her limit the day Zorro supposedly prevented bandits from overtaking her wagon.

Victoria had started on her journey to Monterey to pay the taxes on the tavern. It seemed like any ordinary day, but for some reason she became nervous when a wagon filled with men she didn't recognized appeared behind her. She was able to outrun them due to her wonderful horses, but only until Zorro thought he had to "save" her.

For once, Zorro did _not_ do the right thing. She had it under control, but he, in his male superiority which reared its ugly head occasionally, had decided otherwise. And they almost paid for it with their lives.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up, not knowing where she was. Zorro appeared in her vision, and they began to have their first fight. In his cave.

She couldn't hold back her anger. She let him know what she thought of his attempt to 'save' her, then when they both recognized the silliness of such an argument, she commented on it being their first quarrel. They then went on to have the most wonderful meal together, talking about various topics, at least the 'safe' ones which didn't reveal any details about the man under the mask.

When he disappeared after refusing to tell her who he was, Victoria fought against the drowsiness. Why did he insist on her drinking that infernal tea? Why couldn't she stay here in the cave with him? Why was he so stubborn in not telling her who he was? And why did he leave? What was he getting to show her?

He returned, and showed her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It consisted of an emerald surrounded by diamonds. And then…he proposed to her. With his mask still on.

She debated about telling him she knew his secret. After all, he still wasn't ready to tell her. However, how dare he propose to her without telling her his secret identity? It wasn't exactly the behavior of a true caballero. Actually, it seemed the exact opposite of chivalry, to hide behind a mask but yet propose marriage. If you think about it, it seemed to go against all of what Diego seemingly believed as well. And don't get her started on what Don Alejandro's thoughts would be if he knew!

Suddenly she wasn't quite as drowsy as she had thought she was. Anger certainly got her blood boiling, that's for sure. The Escalante temper struck once again in directing her movements. Time would tell if they'd be proven to be the smartest decisions of her life.

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, his face full of hope and longing, a part of Victoria was reluctant to spoil the moment with any discord. However, how could she make such a life-altering decision when he wasn't willing, for whatever reason, to share his complete life with her?

So she decided, instead of immediately accepting his proposal, like she knew Zorro thought she would, Victoria leaned over, pushed the mask off his face and asked, "Who's asking? Zorro or Diego?"

A sense of satisfaction fired through her as she watched Diego's eyes widen first in surprise at the removal of his mask, then at the realization of the full meaning of her question.

"So, no words, Diego? The great orator Diego de la Vega has nothing to say?"

Diego coughed, trying to regain some composure before he answered as he removed the mask completely. He could only stare at Victoria as if he couldn't believe she had done or said what she had. Shaking his head, he finally stuttered, "How long have you known?"

Victoria fixed him a glare. "Really." She took satisfaction in seeing Diego squirm. "I would've thought your first question would be 'how did I figure it out?'"

Diego cleared his throat. "It's tied with 'How mad are you?'"

"I would think you could tell that, Diego."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I've been waiting and waiting, trying to be patient. But today, instead of sharing with me your secret, you proposed marriage to me. Diego, marriage is meant to be the joining of two lives into one. How could we do that if I don't know everything about you? At the very least, who you are _under the mask_."

"How long _have_ you known?"

"Since the night in the windmill. _Two_ years ago, Diego. Two years."

"I guess I don't have to ask what made you figure it out."

"It's almost as if you wanted me to figure it out, you both quoting from the same exact poem."

"Maybe I was. I think I was. That night, Victoria, almost literally killed me. When you asked me if there was anything I ever truly wanted, I so desperately wanted to say, 'Only you'. You don't know how much I wanted to."

"Then _why_ didn't you? Couldn't you tell I wanted it too?"

Diego's eyes widened a little by her admission. "You did?"

"Surely you knew I have always had a little crush on you, ever since we were children. And if Zorro hadn't come along…" Victoria sighed, allowing her voice to trail off without continuing.

"So Diego had a chance against the mighty Zorro?"

Victoria's eyes softened for a moment. "Always."

"I wish I'd have known."

"How can someone so talented, so brave, be so self-conscious when it comes to love?"

"Just like I was telling Felipe a little while ago, love fries a man's brain like a crisp tortilla." Diego's face lost his smile as his eyes grew serious. "I am truly sorry, Victoria, for keeping the secret from you. If it makes any difference whatsoever, my father doesn't even know either."

"Don Alejandro doesn't know? How have you kept it from him? Living in the same house, even?"

"It hasn't been easy, I can tell you that. One of the most difficult things about this entire thing has been keeping the secret from both of you. But your safety is the most important thing in the world to me. Even more important than my own life."

"I don't know what hurts more, to think I was a fool for not seeing it, or that you didn't trust me."

"No, Victoria, like I just said…I needed you and my father safe. The only way to ensure that was keeping you both out of the entire thing. If I had been caught, you would have hung alongside me."

Victoria shook her head. "Did it ever occur to you that the Alcalde would not believe we didn't know?"

"I just figured it would've been more possible to keep you and Father off the gallows if you didn't have to lie to protect yourselves. In the end, I would believe the Alcalde would see that." Taking a breath as his entire body shook, Diego said, "Let's pray we never have to find out whether that's correct." Looking down at the ring he still held, Diego sighed and looked back up into Victoria's eyes. "This may not be the right time, but you haven't given me an answer yet."

Victoria's lips quirked up the tiniest bit. "You haven't answered my question yet either."

At first Diego was caught off-guard, then he remembered what her question was. His lips quirked up a little as well as he said, "Diego is asking the most beautiful senorita in all of California. Will you marry me, with all of my secrets and despite my unresolved mission?"

Victoria thought about it for a moment. It was all so…confusing, wonderful, dangerous, scary, overwhelming. But she looked into his eyes again, and knew that despite it all, there was no other place she wanted to be but at his side. They would work out everything else.

"Yes, Diego, I will marry you."

 **AN: Yes, this is short. And this is a one-shot. Sometime I will develop one of my reveal stories into one exploring their adventures as an engaged/newlywed couple. But the Muse has been stubborn about doing so, for some unknown reason. Thanks again for reading this, and hope you let me know what you think! Always greatly appreciated.**

 **And…a bit of self-promotion as well…you see, I did already write up the episode of Lois & Clark which was the inspiration for part of this reveal. Now, even if you've never watched Lois & Clark, and are tempted to try another fandom, you can give the first two chapters of the L & C story, "Clark Asks a Question" a check. Just saying if you want to live a little wild. Ha. **

**Anyway, thanks again for checking this story out, and hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**


End file.
